Field
The described technology generally relates to emission drivers and display devices including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices can be driven by an analog driving method for enhanced image quality. A typical flat panel display includes a scan driver, a data driver, and an emission driver for driving the display panel. The emission driver controls light emission of the display panel.
Recently, research and development relating to various display modes such as two-dimensional (2D), three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic, etc. has increased.